Chi
- Ages ▾= - 11= - Young Adult= }} - Forms ▾= - Neko= - Lizard= - Dino= - Mimi= }} - Outfits ▾= - Kimono= - Idol= - Leia= - School= - ▾= - Akucci= - AkuHeuer= - Bikini= - Seifuku= - Elsa= }} }} }} |caption = |sex = Female |age = 11 19 (AB) |species = Demon |status = Alive |eyes = Green |hair = Redhead |relatives = Aku (father), Captain Sparrow (Pet) |friends = Mimi, Demongo |enemies = HIM, Grim Jr. (love rival), Skulker |occupation = Princess, Idol |residence = City of Aku}} Chi is a major character introduced in Chapter 8 of Grim Tales. She is the princess of the City of Aku and the daughter of Aku. She also has a crush on Mimi. Grim Tales Little is known about Chi's past. When she was very young she received a Monochromicorn named Captain Sparrow from Hunson Abadeer that she personally raised into the best of her father's collection. Chapter 9 Flashback Chi, the "Idol of the Underworld" put on a concert in the City of Aku. Later after the concert, she was ambushed by the ghostly bounty hunter Skulker and her escorts are killed. The kidnapping was witnessed by Mimi, who engaged in combat with the Ghost. Mimi was able to hold Skulker off long enough for Aku to arrive on scene who soundly and easily defeated Skulker. After that Chi and Mimi's relationship was off to a rocky start, with Aku being the one to push the two together. Chapter 8 Chi first appeared in City of Aku where she was sitting on her balcony and was constantly sending messages and excuses to Mimi and for her to come over, a total of 405, who wasn't replying for some reason. Her last text was in Kanji stating 'I love you'. Chi at first believed that Mimi was mad at her for something, before being led to the conclusion that she was seeing someone else behind her back. Angry she took her frustrations out on Demongo using his head as a tension ball. Demongo was able to calm her down suggesting that Mimi's out running errands for her father. While being on the subject Demongo informed Chi that HIM has just arrived down stairs. This prompted Chi to scold Demongo for not telling her sooner and had him tend to Him while Chi tried finding something to wear. Demongo didn't even get the chance to announce Him's presence as Chi arrived wearing her Slave Leia outfit, in hopes of impressing Mimi, whom as it turned out is not even present. When Chi questioned Him about Mimi, Him claimed she's out running a personal family matter, something that is none of Chi's business. As she kept asking him however, he warned that the only reason why he hasn't smacked her silly, is because her father is an old friend of his, before turning his back on her. Chi's attempt to threaten Him with her gun merely anger's Him to the point that he bites the end off of it while he continued to question her. Fortunately Chi is saved from Him's wrath by Aku's arrival who snatched up Chi in his true form. Aku invites Him to partake in his hotsprings while he deals with his wayward daughter. Once inside Aku scolds Chi about her inappropriate behavior, lack of proper attire and above all her reckless and dangerous behavior. Realizing that Chi's depressed about something Aku adopted a couple of comical forms to cheer her up, succeeding in making her burst out in laughter. He then takes on his Ikra form and helped Chi dress herself in proper clothing, during which Chi simply explained that she's concerned about Mimi. Aku sympathized with "her" daughter but reminds her that they're royalty, violence is not their way. Also without any powers of her own, Chi demanding anything from someone like Him was foolish and dangerous. While her mother was combing Chi's hair she asked her if she has any suitors lined up for her, requesting Mimi as her Partner in unholy matrimony. While it's true that Mimi is a excellent candidate such a action would not sit well with the other overlords, furthermore after her little tantrum in front of Him for the time being asking Him for his daughter's claw in marriage was out of the question. Now that her daughter was properly dressed, Ikra instructed Demongo to make sure Chi stayed put while she has her meeting. Enraged and frustrated Chi took her irritations out on her cell phone, claiming that she hated Mimi and didn't care if she has "been eaten by a demonic dog, at the mercy of a ruthless witch who has stripped her of her powers, or even if she's with a boy and suggested that she rip/bite his head off." Chi slightly calmed now Demongo suggested that she try to call Mimi, to which Chi responded that since Mimi couldn't talk, calling her wouldn't be any use. Demongo refuted this argument by stating that if she listened closely enough, she could hear Mimi breathing, confirming if she is alive or not. When Chi put this theory to the test, her calls remained unanswered and in her rage she accidentally morph her body, turning into a lizard like creature. Not letting it rest, Chi ordered Demongo to go to the Land of Tainted souls and figure out what's wrong with Mimi, Demongo tried to calm Chi down and made her aware that emotions were effecting her appearance. The discovery of her new appearance leads Demongo to the realization that Chi has awakened her dormant powers, as her emotions are effecting her appearance. Looking in the mirror Chi realized that her once dormant shape shifting powers have started to awaken, Demongo suggested she experiment a little while he attended to her errand. A few hours later Chi was eating dinner while looking at Mimi's Youtube account. Her concern for Mimi manifested itself by morphing her hand to resemble Mimi, almost kissing the proxy of her friend, before Chi is interrupted by a call from Mimi's phone. As she grabbed the phone, sending all her food flying in the process, she started yelling at the phone, only to discover that the caller was Demongo. In her rage, she turned into a humanoid tyrannosaur. Demongo asked her once again to calm down but she doesn't calm down until her emotion created another image of Mimi on her hand, successfully calming her down. Testing her abilities, Chi used a knife to slash her own wrist, "bleeding" out on the phone. This enabled her to send a part of herself to the Land of Tainted Souls using the phone signal, taking the form of a cat. Explaining her correct thesis about her powers to Demongo Chi uses him as a makeshift platform to speak with Jeff. In Him's office, she met up with Jeff's caged soul, commanding that he fill her in on the details, to which he obliged. Finishing his story Chi was left enraged by what she heard: not only did Jeff abandon his post as Mimi's protector and caregiver for two complete strangers but now Mimi has disappeared while on her mission to Castle Grimskull and no one has heard from her since. Chi also blamed herself for not taking Mimi away from her monster of a father when she had the chance, aware of the abuses that the Hell Lord is capable of. Chi spots a nearby picture on Him's wall Demongo pointed out that it depicted a young human girl, who bares suspicious resemblance to Mimi, and a red-haired woman with glasses. Jeff confirmed that the girl is indeed Mimi and that the woman she's with is Mimi's mother Blossom, a great hero who fought against the forces of evil for years, including and especially Him, and whom mutually loved Mimi very dearly. Wondering how it was Mimi was conceived, as she is the daughter of this heroine and her greatest enemy, she examined the picture closely. Suddenly she received a very disturbing vision of Mimi killing her mother (witnessing it from the latter's point of view). As a result of the shock, Chi fell over, onto the floor. When she was awakened by Demongo, she thanked his effort by slicing him apart, before returning to her other half using the phone again. Chi absorbed the cat before Demongo followed the cat through the phone but regretted this decision immediately as Chi crushed him with the phone before unleashing her full fury on him, destroying the room in the process. Just before she could harm Demongo once again, she had her emotions under control and simply laid down using Demongo as a pillow. After some thinking, she asked Demongo to tell her everything he knows about the Grim family and the Castle of Grim, Demongo asking her if she's serious about going on a rescue mission. Chapter 9 Demongo began explaining some of the castle's origins, before Chi cut him off, asking about "the important stuff" how she could get in and out. Demongo claims that the castle's is built on top of extensive and jagged mountain range, said to be nearly impossible to climb. On top of that the skies around the castle is believed to be patrolled by "Archer's with ungodly aim" who constantly shoot down anything that comes near the castle. While the exterior sounds 'feeble' enough Demongo also warns it is the interior that they should truly fear, for while there have been plenty of reports of people breaking into the castle in search of Mandy's collection of artifacts, like Mimi, none thus far have ever been heard from again, also like Mimi, which by extension also means that they have no information about the insides. Demongo further explains that there are four inhabitants of note, the first is Grim Jr., a young Reaper who although in line to inherit the position of the Grim Reaper, most dangerous ability seems to be his horrible trumpet playing. Secondly is Junior's younger sister, Minimandy, a girl who despite her name and appearance is less a younger version of her mother and more is thought to embody all of what little good in the underworld. Moving on from the 'Brats' Demongo firstly explains that the bed time stories that Aku told Chi when she was younger are indeed true, the Grim Reaper really was effectively made a slave to two children, and together the three of them went on many disturbing and humiliating adventures. Of all the 'Disappointments' in the castle there is one that Chi should well and truly fear, Mandy the so called 'Queen Bitch.' As a young child it was Mandy who managed to keep Grim in line and like a whimpering Hell-hound. She has crumbled armies with her glare alone, those who stand with her either do so with her permission or when she holds them on their feet by their throats. When that woman grew up she became the broken Grim Reaper's wife, a immortal mistress of destruction, who has carved out one of the largest Kingdom's in the underworld in the shortest period of time, and is still growing. The pair wonder exactly what Mandy would do to Grim if he stepped out of line. In the castle's hot-springs Demongo finished telling Chi about the Grim family, taking one last chance to emphasize his point that assaulting the castle is beyond dangerous and reckless before Chi dunked him into the water. Reabsorbing the rat proxy she used to spy on Him and Aku as Ikra, Chi ordered her servants to dress her and escorted her back to her room with her box of muffins before dismissing them. Walking into her "sacred sanctum," a shrine dedicated to Mimi which she claims to be the one place in the castle that Aku's eyes and ears don't extend to, she started to plan her break-in into Castle. Now that they have their "privacy" Chi begins formulating her plan to sneak into Castle Grim. According to Demongo there is a upcoming summons of the Underlords to discuss what to do with Him and how to prevent a war in the Underworld. The meeting will require the presence of all Underlords, meaning Aku, Grim and Mandy will be present, thus the meeting will provide the most opportune time to sneak into the castle. To this end Chi reveals a Tanto hidden inside the box of Muffins and uses it to stab herself in the abdomen spilling a large quantity of blood all over the room, much to the annoyance of Demongo. Just when Demongo was about to leave the unharmed Mimi, he is quickly grabbed by a second Chi whom appropriated Mimi's old seifuku. This second Chi still required food, so Chi ordered hamburgers for her and her doppelganger to eat, as Chi tried to explain the plan. Her clone deemed this unnecessary: she knew the plan since she is her, and knew her thoughts before their separation. Chi started to flirt a bit with her doppelganger, complementing her outfit. After the double was finished eating, they re-enacted the night Chi and Mimi met each other, although romanticized, making it an inaccurate representation of the fact. Demongo pointed out Chi's inaccuracies to which Chi threw him against the wall. One of the servants called Chi on behalf of her father requesting her presence. Chi switches clothing with the clone, especially the rare flower in her hair, a gift from Aku that Chi is never seen without. As Aku prepares to leave with Him on the Cthulu Express she gives her fond farewell to Chi, instructing her guards that they are to follow Chi's every whim and demand short of being let out of the palace. After Aku and Him leave, Chi's double orders all her servants and guards to reunite for an attendance check, then ask them to dance to, 'Gangnam Style'. As they dance, the Real Chi, along with Demongo, leave for Grim's Castle on Captain Sparrow, Chi's Monocromicorn. Personality Chi is almost universally regarded as a spoiled brat Comic Page: Enter the Great Aku, Grim Tales, the end result of a pampered upbringing by her father Aku Comic Page: Memoirs of a demon general, Grim Tales. She's also shown to be short tempered, often using her babysitter, Demongo, as a tension ball'Comic Page:' Chi, Grim TalesComic Page: Drama Princess, Grim Tales and saying things that she doesn't mean, like claiming that she hates Mimi while at the same time still calling Mimi her'Comic Page:' In unholy matrimony, Grim Tales. Chi's short temper can lead her to picking fights with fighter's out of her league, HIM being a chief example'Comic Page:' Wanna go? Let's go!, Grim Tales, showing that she's also rash and tends to jump to conclusions. She's also shown to be extremely lonely, after not seeing or talking to Mimi for a few days she relentlessly text her trying to get her attention'Comic Page:' Chi, Grim Tales.She also has a huge appetite, often spurred on by depression'Comic Page:' stalker and subscriber, Grim Tales. Despite her spoiled attitude and short temper, she is shown to be quite creative and intelligent, mastering shape shifting only a few hours after discovering her power'Comic Page:' Don't eat the fruit, Grim Tales.Quickly she was able to send a small portion of herself to HIM's domain via her cellphone in the form of a cat while her real body is still in her room'Comic Page:' Hotspot, Grim Tales. Demongo said that she also has a dark cruel aptitude for slaughter and carnage, possibly as a result of her father wanting her to be like him before he retired. Unlike Mimi's relationship with her father HIM, Chi loves and has a good relationship with her father Aku, and she can talk to him about pretty much anything. To telling him that she misses Mimi for example'Comic Page:' In unholy matrimony, Grim Tales. She have outed herself openly as a Golden Star Lesbian, being disgusted by even the idea of having a relationship with a boy'Comic Page:' Chi, Grim Tales. She is currently madly in love with Mimi, even asking Aku to be allowed of marrying her'Comic Page:' In unholy matrimony, Grim Tales. But she didn't always love the young she-devil as the first time they met, she even rejected Mimi's friendship as she believed Mimi to be a mere commoner, something she later denied'Comic Page:' Playing with yourself, Grim Tales.She owns a pet, Captain Sparrow, whom she clearly loves and raised on her own, treating and speaking to him quite nicely, not being happy about Demo calling him her pet'Comic Page:' MLM, Grim Tales Bleedman has also described Chi as a 'Weeaboo' referring to someone of non-asian descent who is obsessed with Japanese culture'Comic Page:' Chi's a weeaboo, Grim Tales. Appearance Her body is completely black, just like Aku, only that she does have a pale humanoid face. She has the same spikes sticking out of her head, only being four instead of six, though. She has very long fiery red hair that reaches her knees in a similar style to Blossom's hair, with bangs and two long tendrils departed from the rest of her hair. Her teeth are the same as her father, all her canines are very long, and the bottom two point outside so she can still close her mouth. Her eyes are bright green with black, almost gear like surroundings. Her eyebrows, like her father, are flaming orange. She wears a pink kimono, with darker pink trimmings covered in rectangular swirl designs. Her head is adorned with a pink waterlily along with two long strings attached to two of the spikes on her head, ending in red plumps. She is also seen with a short kimono, much like her long one, with golden shoulder gauntlets. Her kimono is tied with red ribbon into a bow clipped on by a circular gold platting with a white fan fading out of it. She also wears pink socks with sandals, a gold bracelet and has red fingernails. It is revealed that she wears red panties. Chi has also worn numerous assortments of clothing in advertisments on billboards all across the City of Aku. For the AKU Heuer billboard she was seen wearing an orange turtleneck similar to Velma from Scooby Doo and silver Heaur watch, for the Akucci billboard she is seen wearing a light blue miniskirt, navy blue top a white jacket and golden hoop earrings, for the Aku-Cola billboard she is seen wearing a pink bikini suit similar to what Mimi wore on her deleted Facebook page. As of the final page of chapter 8, she has apparently awakened her true powers, giving herself 2 more horns, looking like her father. Powers and Abilities According to Aku, Chi's powers haven't fully developed yet'Comic Page:' In unholy matrimony, Grim Tales, however, during the course of the chapter, it is revealed that her powers have started developing'Comic Page:'Bet you have this ringtone, Grim Tales. She has shown several abilities: *Marksmanship: The first ability Chi ever had shown, she was an excellent markswoman, able to shoot of HIM's cowboy hat right in the middle, blasting the hat off without causing any harm to HIM'Comic Page:' Wanna go? Let's go!, Grim Tales.She even has her own personalized gun. A pink pistol decorated with gold, but this gun was destroyed after HIM took a bite out of it Comic Page: Enter the Great Aku, Grim Tales. *Shapeshifting: Chi is able to turn into monstrous creature. At first these transformations were triggered by rage and sorrow'Comic Page:' Bet you have this ringtone, Grim TalesComic Page: Snapped, Grim Tales. Her emotions for Mimi, frequently manifested itself, by sculping the back of her hand in the likeness of her beloved'Comic Page:' stalker and subscriber, Grim TalesComic Page: Snapped, Grim Tales. More interesting is that she quickly learned how to control her shapeshifting ability and even mastered more complex techniques: **Animal Vessel Creation: In mere hours after discovering her ability, she was able to create small vessels, outside her body, using a portion of her black blood. After seperation of her body, quickly taking on the form of animals, based on their mission, the species of animal might vary: ***A Cat: After sending her vessel to Demongo, it took the form of a cat, in order to talk with Jeff'Comic Page:' Don't eat the fruit, Grim TalesComic Page: Hotspot, Grim Tales. ***A Mouse: In order to listen on the conversation between Ikra and HIM, she sent a mouse proxy, to learn what is going on'Comic Page:' Hoes before Bros, Grim Tales. **Duplication: An more advanced form of Animal Vessel Creation, Chi discovered the ability of duplication, by spilling more blood, that can take on the form of Chi'Comic Page:' Drama Princess, Grim Tales . This is as part of her plan to delude her father and leave the City of Aku to free Mimi from Castle Grim'Comic Page:' Of blood and muffins, Grim Tales. Any information gathered by her vessels however are unbeknownst to her, as she required to absorb them in order to gain the gathered information'Comic Page:' Definitely should have taken the cannon, Grim TalesComic Page: All limited edition, Grim Tales. *Signal Travel: Chi is able to use phone signals to send parts of her body (a vessel) to another part of the Underworld, in the time it takes for a signal to travel the distance. In order to manifest in the chosen location, somebody has to take up the phone she called'Comic Page:' Hotspot, Grim Tales. *Singing: In chapter 9, she is revealed to be an idol, which means she must have a lot of talent for singing'Comic Page:' Chapter 9 begins, Grim Tales. Family Trivia *Before the confirmation of her name she was often called Aku Girl and Dark Blossom, due to the resemblance with both characters. *Chi (血) is Japanese for the word Bloodhttp://jisho.org/words?jap=%E8%A1%80&eng=&dict=edict. *The deleted photo of Mimi wearing a pink bikini suitFile:601356 105383159617124 2028772132 n.jpg, might be a bikini she got from Chi, who is shown wearing it in one of her advertisementsFile: Aku-cola.png. *Chi has her own Facebook page, Chi on Facebook. *Chi is the third princess shown in the series. Fourth if you count the non-canon Daniela Phantom. *The outfit Chi wears at HIM's visit is based on the outfit Princess Leia wore when chained by Jabba the Huthttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Leia_Organa_Solo. **It's also a reference to the many Star Wars references in Samurai Jack. *Chi's texts to Mimi in page 10 of Chapter 8 is a obvious reference to the events of Chapter 7: **Eaten by a Hell Hound refers to Cerberus, whom tried and failed to eat Mimi'Comic Page:' Mimi and the Many Mouths, Grim Tales. **The witch in question would be referring to Mandy whom as Chi said, ripped Mimi's Devil Essence out via the Pentagram Generators'Comic Page:' Politely Fridgid, Grim Tales. **Thirdly the boy whom Chi suggested Mimi rip/bite the head off of would be Grim Jr. whom Mimi actually ripped/bit the head off of.Comic Page: Get Over Here, Grim Tales. *It seems that Chi can speak Japanese as seen in her 'I love you' text, which was written in kanji'Comic Page:' Capitalism at its finest, Grim Tales,her 'Sugoi'(amazing) comment after the appearance of her powers'Comic Page:' Relax, it's just bromance, Grim Tales and her surprised "Nanda Korewa" (What is this?)Comic Page: Chi's a weeaboo, Grim Tales. **Given the fact that Aku is Japanesehttp://samuraijack.wikia.com/wiki/Aku it's possible that Chi is also ethnically Japanese and speaks English as a second language. *Chi has been classified as a 'Yandere' girl. Yandere is a Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving, caring, and gentle to someone (or at least innocent) they really, truly like and care for a lot before their romantic devotion becomes mentally destructive in nature, often through violence and/or brutality. *Chi has shown to give in to three sins; Gluttony, shown in her huge appetite'Comic Page:' stalker and subscriber, Grim Tales, Lust, for Mimi'Comic Page:' In unholy matrimony, Grim Tales and Wrath, getting towards Demongo while he hasn't done anything wrong'Comic Page:' Chi, Grim TalesComic Page: Drama Princess, Grim Tales. *Chi looks a lot like Blossom and Berserk, which is ironic considering she looks more like them than Mimi, who is Blossom's daughter. It may be a hint of who her mother is. However, being Mimi's age, it is unlikely that Chi would be Blossom's daughter. *After sending herself to HIM's place via her cellphone, Chi explains that she got the idea from Samara Morgan from the movie The Ring, telling Demongo that if Samara could teleport from her well to the other side of a TV, she herself could do as much using her cellphone and her blood'Comic Page:' Don't eat the fruit, Grim Tales. References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Demon Category:Princess Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Mythical Creature Category:Featured Category:Singer Category:Japanse Characters